The day she officially died - Part 2
by enayaC
Summary: follow up to part 2 (TV - Broadchurch). after finally getting free, and getting the baby to safety, Benedict opens a new portal. for there second adventures, our heroes will meet with a famous semi-god, and join him into battle to save Thrace. but a war always takes its toll. what will be the price to win?
1. Chapter 1: meeting at the hostel

A large smile illuminated Benedict's face when he recognized his stuff, followed by a laughed when he noticed that the t-shirt was one he had got back from the Hobbit. He hurried changing his clothes, and then gave a look to the suit. He went to give it to Hardy.

"what am I supposed to do with that?" The detective asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have no idea!" he said with a liberating laugh. "Keep it, burn it, give it, do whatever you want. I don't want to see it again."

A second door opened, and Enaya called him.

"good luck with your case." he told the detective.

And he ran back to his friends. Enaya had put the bag on her shoulder, and she took his hand. He took Tom Hand, who took Liz hand, who was holding Lucas's hand, while Ilian was holding his mother's second hand. They cut their breath and crossed.

The journey only lasted a few seconds. They landed in a forest, near which was standing a tavern. They all agreed to get in. a large smile then appeared on four faces, while Liz Jaw was falling, and Lucas violently blushed. In front of them, sitting at a table with a group of friend, and eating a gigantic plate was staying a colossal man.

"oh my god..." Liz whispered. Is it...?"

" Hercules and his merry men." Enaya confirmed without taking her eyes from him. "We have to follow them. Let's sit by their side."


	2. Chapter 2: the son of Jupiter

They therefore sat at the table next to them and ordered meal. About half an hour later, they saw a wealthy woman entering the tavern. Silence fell and she walked to Hercules. People returned to their conversation. After a short chat with him, she ended up proposing him his weight in gold for his help, which he accepted.

"can we join you?" Mia asked with a strong voice as he and his group were about to leave.

The colossus turned to him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"They call me Enaya. And this is Tom, Liz, Benedict, and the boys are Ilian and Lucas."

"Well, thank you, Enaya, but our team is quite big enough. We do not need you."

He gave a look to all her group, and his eyes stopped on Benedict.

"beside, your dressing quite ridiculous."

"Don't worry about your gold, my good sir, we're not interested. As Ulysses trying to reach Ithaca when he came back from Troy, we can only go back home after a quest. And we like yours."

She detailed Hercules dressing, and then added.

"and where I am from, only women wear skirts."

Benedict coughed to hide a laugh. Hercules stared at him, and then laughed himself.

"I have to admit you know how to talk back. And where are you from, adventurers?"

"Far away."

"Where are you going?"

"Further."

"Do you have weapons?"

She pointed her bag.

"Autolycos, what do you think?" The colossus asked his friend.

"We don't need new comers. They'd slow us down."

"Ampharios?"

"I think we can trust them. There's power in them. Even in the youngsters."

"Can you fight?" He asked Enaya.

"We are more than fighters." Tom answered. "Liz, if you would..."

Elizabeth took a bowl of water on the table, and threw its content. Tom immediately reacted, and before the water would touch the ground, he controlled it, and shaped it as a levitating ball he made larger or smaller. Then, Elizabeth put the bowl back on the table, and he quietly get the water back in it. He saluted, staring at the giant.

"What about the others?" The semi-god asked.

"Please, let us keep our assets as a secret." Liz answered to her own surprise.

He stared at her for a moment, judging her, and then finally said:

"I like you. All right. Come and get yourself killed if you want to."

The group got up, and followed Hercules company. They decided to travel by foot, letting the horses rest and walk by their side.

"I think I'll never get used to it..." Benedict said after a moment of silent walking.

"To what? Mia asked."

"The look-alike."

"The tattoos are missing." Tom noticed.

"They don't really look like each other." Liz stated. "I mean, of course, there's many resemblance, but there's also many differences. I don't think I could mistake Dwayne Johnson with the son of Zeus."

"Oh, no...!" Tom sighed.

"What? Did I say something?"

"Since I've known her, Mia has never stopped fighting, because she finds it outrageous to say Hercules is the son of Zeus because they don't belong to the same mythology."

"Well then, lets put an end to the fight, shall we?" Mia said.

She called:

"Oy, Hercules! Please, tell me the legend. Who is your father?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I want to prove my friends wrong. So, who's your father? Please..."

he stood silent for a moment, with a smile on his face.

"Jupiter."

"Ha!" she victoriously expelled. "There! Hercules, son of Jupiter, and Heracles, son of Zeus!"

"Oh, really, thank you!" Tom sighed. "Now, she's gonna be so annoying!"

"I think you should never have said that..." Benedict said as he saw the revengeful smile on her face.

"Why did I say that out loud? Tom asked."

She came close to him.

"so... I really don't want to prove you wrong on that. I'm gonna be sooo annoying, but just for your beautiful eyes. For a start, you're gonna take me this really heavy bag. And you'll carry it until I decide I forgive you."

"And when will that be?" He asked as he put the bag on his shoulder.

"When you'll convince me that I'm the most clever and extraordinary girl you've ever had the fortune to meet."

"You are the most clever and extraordinary girl I ever had the fortune to meet." he repeated.

" thank you! But I want you to keep telling me until I'm satisfied. And that's gonna be veeeery long."

"You're a psychopath."

"That's not a good start."

"Liz, Help me."

"Sorry, Tommy!" the actress said. You had it coming."

"Benedict! You will help me."

"Sorry buddy. I don't wanna take your place."

"Lucas? Please?"

"No, thank you."

"Ilian! You're not gonna let your mommy do that to me, are you?"

"Yes I think I will!"

"You're heartless!" he sulked.

They laughed.

"you are definitely the strangest beings I've met." Hercules said.

"Thank you, Mia replied."

And a smile appeared on every face. About half an hour later, Tom tried to get rid of the bag.

"Liz..." he said. "I love you. And Benedict, I love you too."

They both turned to him.

"really, I mean it. I really care for you. I think you're the most wonderful people I've ever met. I mean after Mia."

Liz burst out of laughing.

"wonderful!" she said. "So subtle!"

"Thank you Tom." Mia replied. "But that's not enough yet."

Tom moaned.

"what about you?" Benedict asked her. "Who was the most wonderful person you've met?"

"I'd have to go for Alan Turing."

"You've met Alan Turing?"

"She did more than that." Tom said. "She saved his life. I can tell, I was there."

"What?"

"That's all thank to you!" she said.

"How?"

"Well, I was going through quite a hard time. That was just before the funerals, and I was staying with Tom to keep an eye on him. He saw I was really feeling down, and so he offered me to pick a movie and watch it together. And it was your movie. The end really pissed me of, so I turned to him, and I said: "hey, how do you feel about changing history?". We went back in time, and I defended Alan at his trial. I told the court that he was trying to get cured, and that soft ways existed for that. And then, I married him, to prove his good will."

"You married Alan Turing."

"Yeah."

"What was his crime? "Ampharios asked.

"He loved men." Enaya explained.

"I can't see how this is a crime."

"Me neither. But, at this time, that's how it was. So I married him, and... we hired a butler" (that's a man who take care of housekeeping, she explained for Ampharios) "In 51, people started talking, and it became to hard for him, so he called me back, and as history had to be respected, I helped him fake his death, by eating a poisoned apple, as people know he did. And then, his butler mysteriously disappeared."

"What should have happened?" Hercules asked.

"If I hadn't interfered? Well, Alan Turing has been sentenced for indecency. He had to take a treatment to cut his attraction for men. Or for anything else. It's a painful treatment and it lowered down his brain capacity. He couldn't take it, so he preferred to eat an apple with cyanide, and he died, after a year. But, that finally never happened. I took him and his lover to Jiranatla, and reunite the royals to marry them. Now they're living happily ever after. I often go and have dinner with my late husband."

"You are really full of surprise." Benedict said, looking at her with respect.


	3. Chapter 3: first night

On the evening, they decided to stop, light a fire, and had a little diner. By looking at them you could see how tired the actors and the children were. Enaya's phone suddenly rang, to the great surprise of Hercules and his friends. She picked it up.

"Sherlock?"

She got up and got away a few steps in order to have a private talk. She came back a few minutes later.

"Nolan woke up." she said in response to Tom's interrogative look. "The Puppeteer let him go."

Lucas opened wide eyes, scared.

"don't worry, Lucky boy!" Enaya told him. "He won't get to you anymore."

"What about me?" Tom darkly asked.

"I won't let him hurt you. None of you. He can't reach us here, he's not strong enough. But next time I meet him, I intend to end it once and for all."

Tom silently nodded.

"oh!" she added, turning to Benedict. "And your mother may accidentally have met Sherlock."

"What?"

"She was wandering in the manor, and they bumped into each other."

"How did she react?"

"They were both surprised. But she immediately knew he wasn't you. And he as well noticed the differences between his mom and yours. I think they were about to have tea."

"My mom is having tea with Sherlock Holmes..." the actor repeated, overtaken. "Everything's fine..."

"what is this thing?" Ampharios asked, pointing the phone.

"It's a... communication device. It's quite common where we come from, but mine is rather unique."

"When you say where you come from, you mean the future, don't you?"

A silence followed their question, and the four adults looked at each other. It was finally Ilian who answered very naturally.

"we come from a future that is not the same as yours, but there's not many differences. With her phone, mom can contact our reality while she's here."

Enaya smiled and rubbed her son's hair. He looked at her with a smile that was asking if he had answered the question right.

" yes." she confirmed. "that's a little upgrade I had to put in place after a trip in another universe. I could get calls from home, but I couldn't phone back."

" how did you notice that?" Autolycos asked.

" My friend Diego and I found ourselves in a middle of a war, with no weapons. He tried to contact Antonio, who's my inventor, so he could send us weapons. And that's how we learnt that in that world, Antonio did exist and was quote "the king of gigolos"."

out of surprise, Tom spat out the wine he had just drink, and coughed while laughing, with tears in his eyes. Liz, as for her, opened wide eyes and blushed.

" the king of what?" Egernia asked.

" erm..." the actress stuttered. "that would be a man who... offers... his services... to bored women, in exchange for some money."

"what kind of services?"

"the kind a man can offer a lonely woman." Enaya replied.

" like what Hercules is doing for me?"

Liz blushed to the roots of her hair, while the three other adults were laughing. Ilian, as for him, was observing the scene without understanding, while Lucas was rolling his eyes.

"no... not exactly..." Liz shyly said.

" I think she's talking about a more... intimate kind of service." Atalante intervened.

Egernia thought for a minute, and then opened her mouth in shock.

"I'm sure Hercules could be very good with this kind of services."

and the colossus' friends laughed heartily, along with Enaya and the two actors.

" I have another question. Who's Sherlock?" Hercules asked.

"A friend of mine. Back home, just like you, he's just a story. But as it happens, last time we met, he had to follow me. He kind of committed a murder. It was a good thing, but the government couldn't let him walk free anyway. So, for now, he lives at my place, and he sometimes give me a hand."

"How is he?" Benedict asked.

"He's a pain in the ass. He's arrogant, dominating, he always tries to impose his will. But, I'm not John Watson."

"I bet you get along well."

"Perfectly."

"Why shouldn't he have met your friend's mother?" The colossus asked.

She looked at him and smiled. She then turned her phone on, looked for a picture of the detective and gave him the phone.

"this is a portrait of Sherlock Holmes, she explained."

Hercules took the phone, and gave a look to the picture, and then to Benedict. Ampharios also gave it a look, curious.

"ah!" he said. "That's interesting. And I suppose we also have our doubles in your world."

"Yes. All actors. I admit I don't know every one of them, but among you, I know three."

She pointed at Ampharios.

"I don't know you well, but what I saw was mainly a king fighting giants from the sky or an ageless magician who fights evil impersonate. Oh, you're also black beard! He's a very famous pirate."

She then pointed at Autolycos.

"you generally prefer to play the bastards. For example a vampire, or a wealthy manipulative man who plays with the heart of a wonderful young woman, but ends up busted by a slightly over-weighted musician."

She finally turned to Hercules.

"as for you, I have to admit I'm a big fan. You were first a sportsman, who then became an actor, plus a singer who plays ukulele."

"What's a ukulele?"

"It's a small music instrument. Very small and light. As for your actor's part, you've been a king, a sportsman, a warrior, a mercenary, a soldier, a very good cop who breaks his plasters just by flexing his biceps, or a stupid cop who decide to jumps from a roof to bounce on non-existing flower, or step-father of a kid who discovered the center of the earth and is looking for a mysterious island. Am I forgetting something? Oh yes: you've been tooth fairy."

Benedict failed to hold a laugh.

"tooth fairy?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah!" she explained, half laughing. "You know, when kids lose their first teeth, they put it under their pillow, and the tooth fairy collects them and leaves a little gift."

"shall we talk about the costume, though?" Tom asked. "with the little wings and the tutu!"

"This is so ridiculous!" Benedict said, laughing out loud.

"Shall we talk about Starter For Ten, Benedict?" Mia asked with a corner smile. "Particularly that precious moment when you practice that peculiar fight technique called the swimming puppy technique?"

She mimicked the scene, and he laughed heartily, as well as the other members of the company.

"I've never been ridiculous." Tom proudly said.

"Just two words, Tom." Mia replied. "Puny god."

"No, that's not fair!" He laughed. " Loki was so dignified until this point!

"I'll top you with one." Liz said. "Escapo!"

" why are you all against me?!"

"Fine." Hercules said, serious again. "We're done laughing. Time to sleep, now. I hope you have nothing against rough nights."

They confirmed they were not the complaining type. They then wished everyone a good night, and lay down on the ground. About an hour later, Enaya saw Tom sitting back.

"you're not sleeping?" She whispered, also sitting.

"I can't... my body is tired, but my brain tells me it's only two on the afternoon."

"All right. I'll help you with that. Just lay down. You have to rest."

He obeyed, and she came by his side. She wished him good night again, and then put her fingers on his temples. He felt asleep a few seconds later. She then lay down herself but stayed awake, and spent the entire night watching over her friends sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: arriving to Thrace

The travel on the next day was silent. Enaya had taken the bag back. By looking at them, she could see how tired her friends were, as well as Egernia, the woman who had hired them. Though, none of them complained, not even the kids, which everyone found remarkable.

"what are they doing here, though?" Hercules asked Enaya as they were walking side by side. "What are they doing with you?"

"Lucas as been taken to his parents in order to be sacrificed. We found him on our first quest, and we just couldn't leave him away from his world. As for Ilian, he's my son. And I'll never leave him away from my eyes, unless I'm sure he's perfectly safe."

"But why didn't you sent them home after your first quest?"

"Benedict is the only one who can open doors between the worlds. Once their was a passage, but we had to close it. The thing is he's not strong enough to make more than one person cross at a time. And it will get harder and harder, as we're going away from home."

"How did you get here, then?"

"When a door is opened, a second one opens for the rest of us automatically, to restore the balance."

"Who was the first to go then?"

"An infant. No older than a couple of weeks."

"So I guess the next one to go will be the youngest."

"No. Lucas will go. He's terrified and his parents are worrying. I know my son can take on more. Plus, Lucas's dad is kind of my king."

"What will be your next quest?"

"I don't have the faintest idea. We never know where we'll land."

"Then I wish you good luck, and I hope you'll go home safe and sound."

"And I wish you a happy life in Egypt."

"How do you know about Egypt?"

"I've watched the movie." she said with a corner smile. Twice.

"We're here." Egernia suddenly said.

They stopped talking, and entered the city. Atalante caught Hercules attention.

"look!" she said, pointing at a huge statue. "Juno."

"Well!" Tom said with an admiring whistle. "that is one big statue."

"Maybe Juno will forgive you for living if you succeed." Egernia said.

They suddenly heard a child voice, and turned their look to see a boy running toward them. The kid seemed to know everything about Hercules, and the colossus laughed when he heard him exaggerating his deed.

"Arius, that's Enough!" Egernia said. "Come. Time to go to your room."

"Could you please take the children with you?" Enaya asked her.

"Sure. Come with me, boys."

Lucas and Ilian looked at Enaya, and then followed the woman.


	5. Chapter 5: art is not a war

Once they were gone, a quite tall man walked toward them. It was Sytacles, the king's general.

"the king will see you." he said.

He guided them to the steps of the palace, and stopped in front of the door, then turned to Hercules.

"have you ever talked to a royalty?" He asked.

"Once or twice..." Hercules said, lost in his thoughts.

Sytacles turned to Enaya and gave her a judging look.

"you will behave, young lady. You don't address a king the way you do with your fellow peasants."

"Did you just insult me, sir?" She replied.

"You will apologize to the princess." tom sharply said. "And pray that she doesn't ask for you to be punished."

"She's a princess?" Sytacles asked, unbelieving.

"Thank you, Counselor." Enaya said. "It will be fine. He's not worse it. We'll follow you, sir."

The General took them to the king, who gladly welcomed Hercules. He then asked him who were his companions. The giant then presented his group, and let Enaya introduce hers.

"I am princess Enaya, this is my Counselor, Tom, whom I'd trust with my life, and who has asked me to grant citizenship to his friend, Benedict and Elizabeth. We are also traveling with my son and his friend, who I believe are currently in the care of your daughter. We are here so that the future citizens show us they deserve it, and your fight seems to be the best field for them to prove their talents."

"Could we maybe have an idea of these... talents?" The king asked.

Enaya turned to Liz, who took a few steps forward, nervous. Enaya whispered a few words to her, and then went to Benedict.

"when I tell you." she whispered.

He nodded. Liz closed her eyes and concentrated, with a quiet face. Grass suddenly appeared at her feet, progressively spreading to cover the entire room. Ivy then grew on the walls and columns, and then the columns turned into trees, while the walls and roof disappeared, letting them see a starry sky and a ruined, deserted city. A statue representing a woman on her knees appeared in the middle of the room. The statues hands was tensed in front of it, turned to the sky, and soon a sword materialized on these hands.

"focus on the statue." Enaya discretely told Benedict.

The actor closed his eyes, and worked on making the statue real. They both reopened their eyes, but Liz maintained the illusion.

"My king, Enaya said. In all those things around you, only one is really here. Could you guess which one?"

"It's the sword. It's much brighter."

"The statue." Ampharios said. "The statue is real."

"Let's see, shall we? Elizabeth, relax."

Liz blinked, and the illusion disappeared. The only thing left was the statue. A large smile appeared on the king's face.

"I must say I'm impressed, Ampharios, Enaya said. Only a few people can see the truth."

"I'm a prophet, of course I see the truth. But it wasn't always there, was it? He made it real."

"That's the beauty of their gifts. They complete each other. When they master it, they'll be invincible."

On the evening, a diner was organized to celebrate Hercules arrival. On the next morning, the king's men, mostly untrained, started practicing with the demigod, while Enaya and Tom taught Benedict and Liz how to master their gifts and use it together. Two days later, they were ready. Which couldn't be told about the king's army. However, it was on this day that a soldier came to the city, covered in blood, telling them that their enemies had settled his camp three days afar from the city, where Cotys' army had been defeated. He was, apparently, the only survivor. Both Sytacles and the king declared it was the moment to march on him and fight.

"they're not ready!" Hercules stated about the soldier he had been trying to train. "They are gonna get slaughtered."

"They're far from being ready." Enaya confirmed.

"And what could a girl like you possibly know about the art of war?" Sytaclès asked with disdain.

"First thing, general: war is not an art, it's a butcher's work. Then, you will learn that I have led more battle than your puny brain could dream of, against forces you couldn't even comprehend. Finally, if you are not capable of talking without insulting me, I strongly recommend you to shut the fuck up! Is that clear enough?"

"What about your group?" Cotys asked to prevent his general to reply. "Are they ready?"

"They are, my lord. We are ready. But we can't win this alone. If we go now, we're heading straight for a blood bath."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"My life at your command, my king." she said with a stiff bow.

She then turned her back. Hercules gave a cold look to his employers, and then followed her. Once they were out of the palace, he stopped her.

"you know what's about to happen, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I only have one question. Are we winning this?"

"Yes. We will. But the cost will be high."

He thanked her, and then they parted to join their own group.


	6. Chapter 6: first blood

When she joined them, Tom gave her a questioning look.

"we're going to war." she said. "During the battle, please avoid killing our opponents. Neutralize as much as you can. Tom, you and I are gonna use the Touch of the Angel. Benedict, Liz, get us rid of them as quick as possible, but make sure they make it. Get them out of the way, but keep them alive. I trust your imagination."

"Why?" Liz asked. "Why keep them alive? I think I'm brave enough to kill if I need to."

"I don't doubt it. But killing someone, it scars you for life, and I wont have you spilling blood if I can avoid it. Besides, our enemies are on the right side. This is a revolution, not a putsch. But don't say a word about it, and work in the shadow. Acting otherwise would compromise the story."

They all nodded.

"great!" Enaya declared. "Now, go get some rest, we're leaving at dawn."

"What about us?" Lucas asked.

"You and Ilian are staying here. A battle field is not a place for you. You will keep Arius company."

Lucas nodded, and they all obeyed. And that's how, on the next morning, at sunrise, they started their journey to the battle field. The walk took them about a day and a half, after what they reached what seemed to have been the place of a real carnage.

"a lion and a crow walking together on a sea of corpses..." Ampharios said in a tired tone, quoting a prophecy he had made a few days earlier. "I'm tired of being right."

Benedict and Liz split up, each one going to the other side of the field. Hercules and Sytaclès, as for them, got closer from the corpses to examine them. One of them suddenly opened his eyes, and let out a wild scream. All the others then jumped on their feet, ready to fight. It was the beginning of the battle. Cotys men formed a wall with their shields to protect their king. Enaya briefly shook Tom's hand, and they both jumped into the fight. They tried to asleep as many men as they could, while the others were killed by Hercules men, or swallowed by Benedict's and Liz's carnivorous plants. The duo was doing their best to swallow the fighting enemies, and those who had been taken care of by their friends, to avoid them to be stomped to death. Despite the joint efforts, a breach was soon opened in the shields wall. One of the men remarked Elizabeth, and worked out she was the source of the carnivorous plants. He shouted:

"kill the witch!"

Enaya and Tom heard him, and tried their best to protect her. They were however soon overwhelmed by the flow of soldiers, and one of them managed to reach the young woman. He pulled out his sword, and made her step back, until she reached a tree. He tried a first attack, which she avoided, and she called for help. He attacked again, and this time, she fell on the ground. Forgetting about his own safety, Benedict ran through the battlefield, seized a sword, and jumped on the man, getting him to the ground. Then, blinded by the desire to protect his friend, he stabbed him. Once. Twice. Three times. Six times. He then seemed to come back to himself, and understood what he had done. He dropped the sword as if it was burning, got on his feet, looked at his hand, and then looked at Liz, completely lost. The young woman was panting. He helped her up, and they tried to focus back on their job, until the battle ended. When it was over, Tom and Enaya dashed to them. Particularly shaken, Benedict was holding Elizabeth's hand, and couldn't keep his eyes off of the dead man at his feet. Enaya got to him, and gently lifted his face, forcing him to look at her.

"it's okay, she said. It's over."

"I killed a man..." he let out in a breath. "I killed a man!"

"I know how hard it is, Benedict. But it's over, now."

"What have I done?" He said, letting Liz hand go.

Enaya lead him a few steps away, taking him away from the crime scene.

"listen to me, Ben. I'm gonna tell you what you've done. You have save many many lives, today. By killing one man, you saved Elizabeth, and by being brave enough to focus back on your task, you've helped avoiding a real carnage."

"I... I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to die! I... six times!"

"You've responded to a basic instinct. Making sure the people you care about are safe. Doesn't make you a criminal."

Hercules came to them, and looked at Benedict.

"first blood? He asked."

Benedict nodded.

"I know first blood is always painful." the colossus said. "But this is war. You mustn't blame yourself."

"Do we ever forget?"

"no. never. But you learn to live with it. And then you make peace with yourself, knowing your gods will forgive you."

Benedict thanked him with a nod.

"Have you been injured?" He asked when he saw blood on the colossus' arm.

The semi-god covered his wound.

"It's nothing. Come help with the camp."


	7. Chapter 7: the colossus past

Benedict and Enaya followed him, and offered their help. This was good to the actor, as he could focus on something else and temporarily forget about the life he had take. Then, fires were lit up, and they all could get a well diserved rest. Hercules let Egernia take him to the healers tent, and apply a balm on his injuries. She then came back alone, and sat among the group.

"tell me a story." she asked.

"In a hole, there lived a hobbit." Mia started, making her three companions smile.

"I was in fact talking to Iaolos. Tell me a story about Hercules."

"Of course, my lady!" the young man replied. "Which one would you like to hear ? Maybe the nemean lion ? Or maybe..."

"I was rather thinking of a murder story."

A heavy silence fell upon the group. Elizabeth decided she wanted to walk. Without even noticing, Benedict gently rubbed the ring on his finger.

"I am sory, Ma'am, Iaolos said. I do not know this story."

"No one does, Autolycos interrupted. No one knows what happened."

"What happened ?" Ampharios repeated. "Hercules fell asleep, and on the next morning, he found his wife and children dead. Those are the facts. Did he go mad ? Did someone get in to murder them ? I don't know, and I don't want to know. That's a matter he'll have to see with those up there."

Tom let out a heavy sigh.

"if only we could play some music..."

"I can't see why we couldn't!" Mia said. "We can create an instrument. What would you like ?"

"Liz is gone, and we can't create anything without her. And I don't really want to bother her with that."

"What would you like ?" She repeated.

"I could do with a guitare."

"Can you play I see fire ? I love this song."

He gave her a smile, and she closed her eyes to concentrate. After a few seconds, Tom ended up with a guitare in his hands.

"you too ?" Benedict asked.

"I'm not sure the tune is right. I'm a little rusty on real objects."

Tom tuned the guitare, and as requested, sang the song, while every one listened.

"the song is about a volcano, right ?" Ampharios asked when it was over.

"In truth it's supposed to be about a dragon." Tom replied. "But you could think of a volcano."

"How did you do it ?" Benedict asked, turning to Mia.

Tom put the guitare down, and looked at his friend. She explained.

"My ancestor had twelve children, all of them with one of his talent. I am the thirteenth. Perfect balance between every gifts."

"Isn't it dangerous?" Ampharios asked, curious.

"For me ? Nah ! For the others, though... let's say you'd better not get me mad."

"What happens when you get mad ?" Egernia asked.

"She turns green and three times Hercules' size." Tom joked.

This made Benedict smile.

"idiot!" Mia said with a smile. "To put in simply, I could destroy the world. For a start."

"More Thanos than Hulk, then..." Benedict said.

"Something like that."

"Could you make me a violin ?"

She smiled, and created a violin. The actor tuned it, and then asked again :

"can I borrow your phone, please ?"

"Sure. Here you go."

She gave him the phone, and he turned on the dictaphone. Understanding what he wanted to do, Mia put her finger on her lips, asking everybody for silence. Tom tensed his arm, and held the phone at a reasonnable distance from his friend. Benedict positionned his violin and his bow, and then leaned slightly forward to talk into the microphone.

" hey, love. I don't know what time it is for you, but here the night is falling. So here's a little something to say goodnight."

He straightened up, and started playing. The music was the embodiement of love, tenderness, and melancoly. When it was over, Tom stopped the reccording.

"I didn't know you composed." he said after a short moment of silence.

"Sophie doesn't sleep well when I'm away. So I wrote this for her to listen when she goes to sleep."

"It was beautiful." Egernia said. "Your wife is very lucky."

"Thank you."

Tom gave Enaya back her phone, and she sent the file on the Manor's database, where she knew it would be found. Autolycos then declared it was time to go to sleep, so she put Tom to sleep before lying down herself. She soon sat up again, though, and turned to Benedict.

"Will you be fine ?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm scared to close my eyes." He admitted. "I'm scared to see it all again."

"You have to rest, Benedict."

"Help me..."

she hence got on her feet, and like she did for Tom, placed her fingers on his temples. He quickly fell asleep, and she held his hand. She had decided to watch over his dreams. Soon, Elizabeth came to settle for the night, though keeping a distance from the rest of the group. But she didn't manage to fall asleep. A moment later, she saw Hercules leave the healers tent. Curious, she decided to follow him. He walked into the forest, apparently sleepwalking, in the middle of a nightmare. He suddenly stoped, and she joined him. He then grabbed a spear, and fought what seemed to be a giant creature. She put her hand on his arm, and took it back instantly, with a scream of surprise. This brought him back to reality, and he turned to her, still holding his spear.

"I... I'm sorry!" she spluttered. "I shouldn't have follow you."

he dropped his spear, and she felt like she needed to sit. He knelt in front on her.

" did I hurt you, miss?" he asked, genuinly concerned.

She shook her head. Her hands were shaking.

" are you all right?" he asked again.

She nodded, and took time to breathe.

" what happened?" Hercules asked.

" I... when I touched your arm... I... I think I read your mind! I guess I'm really Scarlett Witch, now..."

"Scarlett Witch?"

"she's a character I played. She can read minds and give visions, between other things."

"you did a good job, during the battle. Your help has been very precious."

" thank you."

"is that what's keeping you from sleeping?"

"No. Benedict is. I can feel what he feels, and he suffers from the idea he took a life. And even though he trusts Enaya, he's scared he can never go home."

"what do you think?"

"I have faith. I know I will go back home. I know I'll see my family again."

at that moment, they were joined by Ampharios.

" another vision?" the prophet asked.

"allways the same !" the colossus replied as he got back on his feet. "she saw it too. Won't the gods ever leave me alone?"

"they will when you understand what they're trying to say, and you have fought your fears. To me they said I would die as my heart is pierced by a blazing spear. Isn't that ridiculous?"

" what future do you see for her?" he asked, pointing at Elizabeth.

" I don't wanna know." she immediately stated. "I like to think I can controle my own destiny.

" a wise decision, my Lady." Ampharios said with a bow. "a wiser decision would be to let Morpheus catch you in his arms."

She chuckled.

"did I say something funny?" Ampharios asked.

"sorry. Morpheus was the name of a character in a movie called the Matrix. So now, I have the image of the man who played him chasing me around, screaming "take the red pill, not the blue pill!" and it's quite silly."

her smile faded away.

"but I know what you mean. I can't. I can't sleep."

" I think I know why. I can feel him in your mind. Close your mind to him when it's too hard. You can help him, but you mustn't let him destroy you. If you allow me to advise you."

" yes. I think I see what you mean. Thank you."

Hercules offered her his hand, and helped her on her feet. Then, they all went back to camp to finish their night.


	8. Chapter 8: a bitter victory

As soon as the sun rose on the next morning, Hercules went back to train the soldiers. They were given new leather armors, quality shields, and weapons that could be called it without blushing. They had left the battlefield so they wouldn't be indisposed by the smell, walking for half a day. Hence, when the enemy soldiers who were lucky enough to be victims of Mia, Tom, Ben, and Liz, and hadn't been stomped on during the battle came back to conscious, they could walk away freely, and decided to withdraw from the war. Although, a messenger was sent to Rhesos to tell him about how they all survived thanks to the four wizards working for the enemy. The rebel concluded that the wizards were on his side, and decided it was time to finish it. He was convinced they would help his cause. His and Hercules base camps where distant with a three days walk. His army hence moved quickly to come closer, and on a foggy night, he made sure to be seen by one of Cotys' scout. The soldier ran back to his king, and declared he had seen a centaur. Neither Hercules nor Enaya were fooled by the declaration, but it was decided they would go and meet the enemy on the next morning.

"now, we are ready." Hercules declared.

He left Cotys's tent, followed by the young woman, who immediately went back to practice with her companions. The colossus decided to watch the lesson. She was teaching them sword fight. They knew the moves, but she taught them efficiency. In the mean time, she was teaching Tom how to use a silver crossbow Antonio had sent them in the bag. The weapon was a piece of art, simple of use but with a very precise mechanics.

"one of Kerdan's masterpiece..." she said in a dreamy tone.

"who's Kerdan?" Liz asked.

"he was my master. And the best weapon manufacturer. I'll never forget the double sword he made for my friend Diego."

" was?" Hercules asked.

"yes. He and his daughter were killed by the puppeteer followers a few months ago..."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"yeah, last year was a tough year. But I'm better, now!"

"what was it like?" Benedict asked. "the sword."

"oh, she was a beauty. Two-handed sword, but it could split in the middle to turn into two fencing swords. But this beauty, he made it just for me. He made it after my first case with Sherlock." she added, showing the crossbow.

When she considered they had trained long enough, night had already fallen, so they all went to sleep. The next day's battle turned out to be very brief after all. Indeed, Rhesos gave the first charge, and Hercules just lifted up his horse, making its rider fall. This demonstration of sheer force decided the enemies to surrender. Rhesos hands were tied, and he was taken back to the city. On the journey back, Enaya took Elizabeth away for a brief talk, and asked her for something, which the actress accepted when she understood. When they finally arrived, the crowd in the city started booing Rhesos. A citizen made him trip, and he ended up falling on the ground. Sytacles turned to him.

" get up!" he ordered.

Rhesos tried to get back on his feet, only to be kicked in the stomach, for the crowd's greatest amusement. Liz looked away.

" I said get up!"

"Enough." Hercules interfered.

He put the prisoner back on his feet.

" he's a war prisoner. Not an animal."

the general stared at the giant, thinking about attacking him. Enaya decided to intervene.

"Sytacles!" she called "leave the prisoner to Hercules, and take me to my son. Instantly."

he turned to her, then took a stiff bow, and left. She followed him, and Liz went with her, sending a sorry look to Rhesos. As the girls had suspected, the three kids were together. Once they were sure to be alone with them, Mia and Liz explained them the plan they had devised, and they agreed to it. They therefore did what they had planned, and then went to join the victory dinner the king had put together.


	9. Chapter 9: save Thrace we shall

"this is making me sick!" Liz said, pointing at Rhesos.

The man was chained to the wall, and forced to watch everyone eat and spoil a dinner he couldn't touch. Apparently Liz was not the only person to be bothered by the situation, as Egernia herself tried to go and bring some water to him. unfortunately, her father stopped her, and she simply left the table, and left the room. Hercules followed her out to have a talk with her. When he came back, the demigod looked rather pissed of. Cotys then made it clear the colossus was in no position to lecture him about good and bad. He then offered him a position in his army. Tension in the room went up when Hercules refused, but things cooled down when the king ordered his men to bring his gold to the mercenary. And that's how Hercules left. Once outside the palace, though, he hesitated. As he saw the look on the poor people's faces, he decided to stay and overthrow the king. All the other agreed to that and decided to fight by his side, except for Autolycos, who declared it was suicide and prefered to leave with his share of the gold. As they were saying goodbye, they saw Enaya rushing to them, holding Ilian's hand.

"Autolycos!" she called.

Hercules walked quickly to her, and seized her by her collar.

"you knew it!" he said, in rage.

"yes I did. But I couldn't tell you without risking my friends lives."

"you did nothing to avoid it!"

"I did everything I could to limit the damages. I prevented you from killing them as much as I could, but I wasn't allowed to change the story. We all know we have to stay and fight, and we will, without a second thought. But I won't have my son get in danger. I know Autolycos is leaving. Let him take the kid. Just leave him outside the city if he must. That's all I ask.

Hercules gave a look to his friend, who nodded. He hence grabbed the kid, and put him on Autolycos chariot. The kid held back the colossus' hand, and put the lion tooth he had given Arius in his palm.

"A... Arius wanted you to have this."

"what about the other boy?" Ampharios asked.

"he refused to leave."

"Autolycos!" Hercules called as he was about to leave. "live a rich man, brother."

Autolycos cracked the reins, a hand on the shoulder of the kid he had been trusted with, and left.

" where are your friends?" Hercules asked Enaya.

" they're waiting for us inside."

"what do we do, now, Hercules?" Atalante asked

"the woman, where is she?" Hercules asked again to Enaya.

"if she did what I told her, she is safe."

"good. Cotys hired us to save Thrace, then save Thrace we shall."

they hence sneaked back into the palace, where Benedict and Tom were waiting for them. Unfortunately, things did not go according to plan. Indeed, it looked like Cotys' men had anticipated their return, and they soon found themselves surrounded.

" drop your weapons!" Sytacles ordered.

There was a moment of tension, where every one started thinking of a solution to the problem. Sytacles then turned his weapon to Iaolos.

"drop your weapons." he repeated. "or he dies first."

so Hercules dropped his weapon, imitated by the others. Cotys got out of the shadow.

"on your knees!" he ordered.

Once again, they obeyed.

" Hercules, Hercules..." the king sighed. "what am I gonna do with you? I offer you to stay, you refuse. I order you to go, and now, you wanna stay."

rambling was suddenly heard, and three guards arrived, escorting Egernia, Liz and Lucas.

" they wanted to remove Arius from your guard, my king." one of them replied to Cotys' questioning face.

"my own daughter..." Cotys said. "where is the child?"

" we took him back to his room, and secured him."

Elizabeth fell on her knees at Cotys' feet, and took his hands.

" please, your highness! You mustn't believe this. I..."

" Enough!" Sytacles intervened.

He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her back, forcing her to let the king's hands go. He crouched in front of her, and took her chin in his hand.

"oh, witch... if only you knew the visions you put in my mind..."

he let his fingers run in her hair.

"don't touch her, you son of a bitch!" Tom reacted.

Sytacles had a laugh, and then let his hand down the young woman's neck.

"oh, these visions... they are driving me mad... I only have two ways to quench it."

she spat on his face. He violently pushed her on the ground, and then got up, and wiped his face.

"you made your choice. So be it."

" take them away!" Cotys ordered.

Sytacles had a crooked smile, and then knocked Hercules off with the butt of his whip. They were all taken to the prisons of the palace, where they were put behind bars, while Hercules was chained to two stones in the ground. The colossus soon woke up, and heard a growling. He looked up. In front of him, Cerberus, the hound of hell.


	10. Chapter 10: revenge(s)

"do you recognize them?" a voice asked.

This voice brought him back to reality. This was not the three-headed hound standing in front of him, but three wolves, joined by a chain around their neck. At the other end of this chain was Eurystheus, Hercules' brother-in-law.

"fascinating creatures..." Eurystheus said in a dreamy tone. "they are dangerous, and wild. But if you feed them, they will become... very loyal. I've been told that they really enjoyed eating the flesh of your wife... and your daughter."

" you! It was you! Why?"

" you were too much loved by your people. They would have wanted you as king..."

"I never wanted to be king!"

" I know. That's the problem. A man like Cotys can be bought. But a man who wants nothing... the only way was to destroy you."

" Cotys?"

" yes" the Thracian king intervened. Eurystheus heard about my problems, and he told me about you. I wanted to be king, but now I'm craving for an empire! And thanks to you, I can have it."

" Hercules!" Liz called. "don't let them win! You are the son of a god! You have to save us! You have to save Thrace!"

"enough!" Cotys said. "Kill the witch."

a guard holding an axe opened the cell where Liz was held, with the keys he had on his belt. He grabbed her arm, and dragged her to a chopping block. She tried to fight her way out of his grasp, but he was to strong for her.

" Let her go!" Tom yelled. "let her go!"

Benedict tried to kick down the door with his shoulder. Hercules started to pull on his chains. Elizabeth was tied to the block. She called for help. The executioner lifted his axe. She kept fighting and calling for help, but couldn't hold her tears. Lucas clenched his fists and let out a scream of rage. He tensed his arms in front of him, and opened his hands from which a red light emitted. The rays hit the executioner directly. Hercules, as for him, managed to pull his chains hard enough to lift the stones from the ground, and sent one of them to hit the back of the executioner's head, killing him on the spot. Exhausted, Lucas fainted. Eurystheus released his wolves, and decided, just like Cotys and Sytacles, that it was time to go. The wolves charged to Elizabeth, but Hercules intercepted them, and managed to kill them all, even though he did get hurt in the process. The last wolf was the hardest one to kill. Hercules stabbed it with the lion tooth Ilian gave back to him. He then rushed to free Elizabeth. The young woman, her hands slightly shaking, hurried taking the keys to the cell on the executioner's corpse, and opened every door. As soon as she was out, Enaya dashed to Lucas. She gently shook him, and he opened his eyes.

" hey hero!" she said in a gentle voice. Will you be all right?

He nodded, and tried to get up, only to fall back instantly.

" take it easy, Luke." Enaya said. "Egernia, stay here with him. Stay safe, and look after him."

" that's out of the question. My son is in the hands of his grandfather. I won't let that happen."

"your son is fine. He's out of the city. Autolycos took him."

"what?"

"Ilian is the one with Cotys. We switched their appearance."

"so you lied to me once more..." Hercules said.

"if you wanna keep a secret, don't share it. Even Tom and Benedict didn't know. Knowing that, Ma'am, I'm asking you again. Stay with Lucas, and keep him safe.

"yes." Egernia said. "I will."

"good. Now. Braveheart, everyone. This story will have a happy ending."

" then let's make it a quick one." the Colossus said. "we have things to settle."

he turned to Rhesos.

" I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't know."

Rhesos silently nodded. Hercules lifted the prison's harrow, and they followed him out. Soldiers were waiting for them on the stairs, and they fought their way up. On Cotys's side, there was no survivors. Although, one of them managed to send his spear toward Ampharios. The spear caught fire, and the prophet, convinced his time had come, opened his arms to welcome death. The colossus caught the spear at the last second.

"excuse me, that was my moment!" the prophet exclaimed.

"yeah, thank me later."

they finally arrived to the great hall.

"I'll take care of Eurystheus." the son of Jupiter declared.

He took the left corridor, leading to the throne room, and Liz silently followed him. Panicked and cornered by the demigod, Euristheus tried to convince Hercules not to kill him.

" I'll give you gold! Towers of gold!"

the giant pushed him on the throne.

"I'll give you anything you want! Please, forgive me!"

" you want me to forgive you? Go ask my family!

And he stabbed his brother-in-law in the chest with his own sword. Something suddenly came winding up around his neck, and he fell on his back. Looking up, he discovered Sytacles.

"it will be the first time I kill a god!" the general said, lifting a sledgehammer.

But a second later, he dropped his weapon and fell on his knees. Hercules discovered Liz behind him. With her hands on his temples, she was controlling his mind. She made him lay on the ground, and leaned over him, holding him to the ground.

"oh, the visions you put in my mind..." she said in a sugary voice. "that's the way to quench it."

she pulled a dagger out of her sleeve, and with a heinous look in her eyes, stabbed the general in the throat.

"don't lay a hand on an american girl."

she then got up, and offered her hand to Hercules. The giant took it, got on his feet, and looked at her, both surprised, shocked and admiring.

"you are really full of surprise."


	11. Chapter 11: the last battle

they joined the rest of the group in the great hall. When he saw them, Rhesos sent an arrow, killing the soldier that was trying to attack them from behind.

"nice shot, Robin Hood!" Enaya said.

"who?" he asked.

"never mind, forget it."

"he does look a bit like Robin Hoods!" Tom confirmed. "he even has the green tights!"

"like who?"

"I said forget it!" Enaya repeated. "what about Eurystheus?"

"dead." Hercules said.

"so is Sytacles" Liz completed.

Tom noticed the blood on his friend's hands, and frowned. She hid her hand from his sight, and looked him in the eyes.

" let's finish it." she declared.

They all agreed to that, and went out. There, they met with Cotys' whole army. Hercules tried to motivate them to join him and overthrow the tyrant. The king replied that he would kill any traitor without a second thought, and then stated he was going to prove it. He brought Ilian in front on him. One of the soldier was holding a knife under his throat. Enaya clenched her fists, and turned unnaturally pale.

" Hercules!" Cotys shouted. "you didn't manage to save your family, but you can still save this life. I don't know how you managed to make us believe he was Arius, but I will spare his life if you bow to me."

"Tom..." Enaya whispered. "remember how I said this crossbow was made for me?"

"after your case with Sherlock."

"yes. When Ilian's safe, bring me back."

the actor discretely nodded. Enaya turned to Cotys' army.

" You!" she shouted. "all of you, listen to me! You should run away, while you still have the chance, for I will turn you to ashes! Cotys, let my son go, and I might forget you laid a hand on him."

"if I don't, will you take the risk of hurting him?"

Enaya seemed to grow, and her feet left the ground. Her eyes turned black, and her skin grew paler than ever.

" I am of the dark angel!" she said in an inhuman voice. "to you I'm the angel of death. I am the darkness, I am the end, and the god's nightmare. And you should be afraid of the dark."

she tensed her arm to the soldier threatening her son. The man dropped his weapon, and she made him levitate. Then, a ball of darkness surrounded the soldier, and with a last scream, he vanished. Benedict couldn't old an impressed whistle. This was when Autolycos came back on his chariot.

"by the gods, what is going on?" he asked as he set foot.

"I think she got angry..." Ampharios said.

" what made you change your mind?" Hercules asked his friend.

"when I saw the boy changing into Arius, I knew something was wrong. I thought you might need help."

"Help is welcome." Benedict replied.

"somebody get this kid out of here." Tom said.

Tydeus ran into the battle, followed by the others. Tom remained on higher ground, while Benedict and Liz unleashed their power. Tydeus ran to Ilian, took the kid in his arms, and shielded him with his body when archers tried to shoot them. Although, no arrow ever reached him. Indeed, Enaya had seen him and had landed in front of him, stopping every projectile, and whipping the archers away. Despite all their efforts, Hercules and his companions were soon overwhelmed by the king's army. They fold back to the palace's stairs.

" we have to stop them!' Liz told Benedict.

"do you have an idea?"

she looked around her, and saw Tom had climbed next to a brazier, and was trying to make it fall. Benedict saw it as well, and they went to join him.

"Hercules!" she called

the giant turned to her, understood, and ordered his friends to take to the other brasero. Autolycos came to join the actors, while Atalante, Rhesos, Tydeus and Ampharios got to the other one. In a joint effort, they managed to overthrow the braziers, and created a line of fire on the stairs, buying them some time. Autolycos tapped Tom's shoulder, and pointed at Enaya. She was on their side of the line.

" yes." the actor said. "you're right. It's time to bring her back."

"and how do we do that?"

Tom lifted the crossbow, and aimed it at the angel. He charged it with a silver spike.

"we shoot her."

" what if we miss?"

"better not do that."

"give me this thing."

Tom gave him the crossbow.

"take aim, release the trigger. That big lever, here. You press it."

"got it."

"aim for the hand, or the shoulder."

Autolycos aimed, and shot. The spike entered her shoulder, and she came back to her human shape. She started falling. Hercules caught her. She was barely conscious. He took her up the stairs and laid her on the ground.

"now what?" Autolycos asked.

" now it's time for bowling." Liz said with a toothy grin.

"how do you know that?" Benedict asked.

"what? Did you think Mia was the only one who saw the movie?"

"Time for what?" Autolycos asked.

"bowling." Benedict repeated. "it's a sport back home. You have a ball, you throw it and you make pins fall with it."

"I think we should move" Tom said.

In response to Autolycos questioning look, he pointed at Hercules. The giant was standing under Juno's statue, and was trying to make it fall. Tom whistled to warn the others, and they all dashed behind Hercules. The demigod managed to overturn the statue, and Juno's head detached from the rest of the statue. It started rolling down the stairs, and ended up falling on Cotys.

"bowling." Benedict coldly said.

"strike." Tom replied.

The shadow of a smile appeared on their faces. Cotys' remaining soldiers dropped their weapons, and bowed to him, before starting aclaiming him.


	12. Chapter 12: new beginings

They stayed that way for a moment, posing and looking at the crowd, and then went back to the palace. Liz helped Mia on her feet.

"you've changed the ending, haven't you?" she asked in a low voice.

"I promised a happy ending, didn't I? I think my shoulder is hurting me."

they joined the others in the palace.

"can someone please take this thing out of my shoulder?" she asked, pointing at the spike.

Ampharios walked to her.

"on three. One..."

and he pulled on the spike. The wound closed by itself. She thanked him.

"nice shot, Autolycos." she said.

"what would have happened if I missed?"

"I would probably have killed you."

he nodded, acknowledging her response. The heroes then tended to their wounds, while Enaya injected herself with a blue syringe, to get back some of the energy she had lost going dark. Autolycos then went to fetch Arius where he had left him, and they joined Egernia and Lucas in the prisons, before Benedict declared it was time to go. Therefore, they made their goodbye, and the actor opened the portal to the Manor. Enaya invited Lucas to cross it, but the boy was reluctant.

"what if the portal doesn't go to the Manor?" he asked.

"I promise you this is where it goes." she told him calmly.

The boy shook his head. Benedict gave Enaya a look. The young woman took out her phone, and gave a quick call. She then went to the actor.

"things are gonna get a little harder. Hang on."

from the portal then emerged a silhouette. Tom and Mia both knelt.

"Daddy!" Lucas shouted.

"my King..." Mia started. "it's a pleasure to see you well."

"please..." he replied. "get up. Both of you. "

Tom and Mia got on their feet, and she went to hold her friend in her arms.

"stay at the manor." she said. "we're gonna have to talk. Lucas is one of us, now."

he gravely nodded, and then went to shake Tom's hand.

"thank you." he said. "for the three of us."

"I did my duty."

he then turned to Benedict.

" nice to see you, Ben. Sorry about last time. I was in a bad mood."

"I don't remember of a last time..."

"quite."

he gave Liz a respectful nod, and then his eyes passed on the demigod.

"are you Hercules?" he asked with a large, childish smile. "my, that's impressive!"

he then came back to his adopted son, and took his hand.

"what do you think, Luke? Shall we go home?"

"yeah. Good idea."

" okay, then. Let's go!"

and together, they crossed the portal. Enaya turned to Benedict. The actor nose was bleeding from the effort.

" let go." she said.

Benedict let go, and the portal closed down in a schwoop. A second one instantly opened.

"let's go." Tom said, taking the bag.

Liz turned to Hercules.

"I wish you a long and happy life. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"take care, my lady. I hope you will go back safely to your family."

she smiled at him, and then started going to join her friends. At the last moment, though, she turned back, and came to plant a light kiss on the giant's cheek. She then went back and took Tom's hand's, who was holding Ilian's, who was holding his mother's, who was holding Benedict's, and the five of them crossed. But an incident occurred during the journey. Indeed, Ilian's hand slipped from his mother's, and they were separated. Benedict and Mia were violently expelled from the vortex, and the surprise caused Benedict to gasp. They had landed in the middle of a road, and a huge 4X4 truck slammed the brakes right in front of them. The driver got out of the car.

" are you all right?" he asked.

Mia got on her feet, rubbing her scorched hands. She nodded.

"what's wrong with him?" the man asked, pointing at Benedict.

The actor was suffocating. She got behind him, straightened him up, and hit him on the chest. He started breathing again, but his nose kept bleeding.

" is he okay?" the man asked.

Benedict looked up to tell him he was fine.

"oh for god sake, tell me it's a joke!" he said instead when he saw the man.

* * *

**end of part 2. thank you for reading this, please don't hesitate to leave a review. anything constructive review is welcome. our heroes will be back in _the day she officially died - part 3_, where they will take a bumpy ride to San Francisco! enjoy! **


End file.
